White Noise
by NekoxUsa
Summary: In a society where demons are superior to humans we follow Rin, whose father was taken from her family because he was a Houshi, which demon's quickly hunted down. Rin has these capabilities and is quickly arrested when she accidently uses them in public. When Rin wakes up she doesn't remember who she is, and is sentenced to be the lab rat of the stunning Dr. Taishou.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__** Hey guys! I just wanted to mention that I have not done first person in a while as I usually go for third person sooo if at some moments it seems mechanical I apologize. I'll update weekly since I got the first seven chapters already typed up... well, enjoy the chapter and review! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing." -Socrates<strong>_

* * *

><p>I don't want to start this off with a cliche 'My name is blah' and give a personal description of myself because honestly I am not confident in how I look. So let's just start off with how it all happened, how I got here and what demon scientists forced me to forget.<p>

My days were the same, seven times a week for four hours I would go to school, get brainwashed by the demon teachers there who educated us - well, humans to be exact, to see demons as our superior. Demons were to be worshipped and apparently we were to be seen as nothing but a spec of dust in their eyes.

A cold breeze swept the street and I shuddered, I wrapped my worn black scarf around me even tighter. It didn't really make a difference I know but kami it was cold. The only good thing I actually owned that didn't have any holes were my red leather gloves my father gave me.

"Out of the way human." A group of demons shoved me onto the street and all my books and papers went crashing onto the ground. I growled, looking towards their mocking gazes. "Go on, pick it up." A wolf demon laughed.

I immediately recognized him as Koga Ookami, a protege student from Youkai Academy, a 'spectacular' school where talented (And super rich) Youkai went to expand their abilities. Which to me seemed like a load of bullshit but hey who would listen to what a human had to say?

I was shaking, I wanted to punch him and knock that smirk of his face. But I knew better, if I did they would do the same thing they did to Kenta. They bursted into his house, trashed it, and left the poor boy crippled. The police didn't do shit, no surprise there since Koga's dad is the chief of police.

I bit my lip, I couldn't afford to bring my family any more problems they already had so I just shut my mouth and began to pick up my things. "What a little bitch." Koga snorted before him and his little gang left me.

My hands were shaking as I put back all my papers and textbooks back into my beat up bag. But hey, better than carrying them around. I looked at the girl Koga had under his arm, the way her hips swooned with every step, the new looking clothes she had and the expensive looking shoes and bag.

My ears began to burn, Why can't I look like that? But I knew the answer, it was because I was human. I tied the string around my brown bag and heaved it over my shoulder again and continued my trudge through the neighborhood.

I sighed, a white puff appearing as I did so. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued walking. I knew by now Koga and his girlfriend were in the Wacdonalds, of course only available to demons.

I had to hold my breath as I passed by the resturaunt in order to avoid the decidant smell. I was starving, in my all-human school (minus the teachers) only the richest were allowed to recieve the limited amount of school lunch. I of course wasn't one of them as I practically lived in a cabin at the edge of the woods.

I had to walk another half a mile before I finally saw the cabin. I felt so relieved, I could smell food cooking and my mouth watered. I haven't eaten since the morning and I was more than happy to arrive home.

I opened the door and tossed my once white shoes in the doorway corner and skipped my way towards the kitchen. "Welcome home Rin," My mother smiled as she continued to stir the soup on the stove.

"Hey Rin." Bankotsu stood up from his chair and enveloped me in a hug. My heart fluttered and I felt my face heat up. "Ma is making some beef stew," Bankotsu patted my shoulder and signaled me to take a seat.

Of course Bankotsu wasn't my real brother. He saved my mother and I from burglars on our way home from the market two years ago. I grinned, remembering how we asked if he had a home and he admitted that he didn't have one. And ever since then we kept him here, it was hard at first since Mama worked for a nice demon lady but she barely made enough for the two of us. But Bankotsu works in a car factory so we've been doing a little bit better than we used to.

Ma took her chipped wooden spon and dipped it in the clay pot, she tasted it and clasped her hands. "It's ready, now go wash up and I shall serve ya." Ma began to take out the bowls while Bank and I went over to the bathroom - the only bathroom in fact.

He flicked the switch and a single light bulb dimly revealed the bathroom. Bankotsu closed the door and locked it. He turned to me, his navy blue eyes hypnotized me and I found myself smiling at him stupidly.

His fingers brushed against my cheek and my breath hitched. "What happened? You have a little scrape." Bank touched it and I flinched, sucking in a breath through my teeth. Bankotsu frowned and took a towel and wet it before dabbing it lightly onto my cheek.

"I'm fine Bank, it was just Koga again." I assured, I took his hand and pushed it away from my face. Now that I snapped out of that spell I noticed that we were _really _close to each other. "Its not fine, I don't like anyone hurting you." Bankotsu leaned in, my heart was racing and pounding so loud I was sure he heard it.

"Um, lets get washed up." I meeped and Bank smirked. "Right." He chuckled. We both rinsed and dried our hands and returned to the table where Ma had just finished setting down our drinks.

"Took ya love birds long enough!" Ma snorted and I felt my face burn a bright red. Bank burst into laugher and took a seat. I followed in suit and my mouth was watering as soon as Ma slid the soup to me.

"Now for a prayer." Mama murmured as we all held each others hands and bowed our heads. My mother began praying, rambling on about our troubles and Bank and I repeated after her. As much as I wanted to just start eating, I couldn't. This tradition reminded me of Papa, and it was the few things that made my heart feel like it was whole again.

Pa was here two years ago, way before we came across Bank. He was our church's pastor and the community adored him. But what no one knew was that he was secretly a _Houshi*_, practicing the forbidden practice of purity. What demons were afraid of were Houshi's and _Miko's*_, because they were unstoppable against demons. Ma said that it all started twenty years ago when the demon government began hunting these holy humans.

Father came from a long line of Houshi's and Miko's alike so he was quite powerful. But about four years ago the government made the practice illegal and punishable by death. The few that were left were sworn into secrecy and faded from sight. My father became a pastor at this church and that's where he met my mother. One day they came swift like vultures. The demon police trashed our home and took father and charged him with the illegal practice of purity.

They promised to bring him back in a month or so, a month became four and then a year. Bank and I fear the worst but Ma refuses to believe he is dead. "Amen." Bank and Ma said and I quickly muttered mine before digging in.

"Rin, do you remember what tomorrow is." Ma asked with a wide grin on her face. Bank stopped eating and turned to smile at me as well. I looked at both of them with a brow raised, _What's tomorrow? _

Bank rolled his eyes and slurped the rest of his soup down. "Your seventeenth birthday remember?" Ma replied as she took my now empty bowl from the table and into the sink. My birthday? How could I have forgotton my birthday?

I stiffened, _Humans seventeen and up are to begin working in the factories six days a week. _I sighed, that's why I didn't want to remember. I wanted to be a doctor, that's why I continued in school while many other humans dropped out in order to support their families or they simply grew tired of the system.

But soon a letter would arrive in the mail, announcing my dismissal from school and my new entry to which ever factory they seem fit. I felt a sick feeling settle itself in my stoamch. "How could I have forgotton?" I feigned before getting up and walking towards my door. Ma and I shared a room while Bank slept on the couch.

Bank was washing the dishes while Ma began to sweep the kitchen, they both turned to me. "Where are you going Rin?" Bank asked, a brow raised. I knew he could always tell when something was bugging me, but right now I didn't feel like discussing that.

"I am really tired." I twiddled my thumbs, kami I was never good with lies. "Imma get some sleep." I flashed a fake smile in hopes of easing them before I retreated into my room. I plopped myself onto my bed and heaved a sigh for the millionth time today.

"Seventeen." I murmured, I raised my hand and focused on pulling the light from my soul. I closed my eyes, I felt the power fill my body, warmth spread through my chest and into my fingertips. I opened my eyes and smiled with a purple orb gleamed on my hand.

I guess I forgot to mention I'm a Miko too, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed, i'll see you guys next week and make sure to leave a review~ <strong>_

_**NekoxUsa **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for your favorites and subscriptions! And a special thanks for a long time friend Sotam and Kirenuchiha1 for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The fool doth think he's wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." - William Shakespeare<em>**

* * *

><p>Kami can it get any colder?<p>

I was shivering, my teeth clattering like a maraca. School was just as boring as ever, going from calculus to demon demonolgy - which is a class that teaches you how to treat a demon and punishments for humans who have an intimate relationship with a demon.

I've been having a bad feeling all day, so all I wanted was to go home and make sure that Bank and Ma are okay. After all they are all the family I have left. White specs soon filled my vision and I stopped for a minute to admire all the snowflakes that were descending from the sky.

"Well lookie here."

I groaned, knowing whose annoying voice that was. But I kept walking, and picked up the pace while I was at it. But in a flash five demons were in front of me, all lead by the oh so confident Koga.

I had no patience for this, so maybe reason might work? "Look Koga-san, I don't want any trouble and frankly I don't have the time. Excuse me." I spat, I hated using formality with demons but hey, why would I die for this asshole?

Koga began to laugh along with all his other friends. The back of my neck began to heat up and I looked at the ground. '_No Rin! You can't let him make a victim out of you!' _I quickly looked up, staring at him right in the eye.

_Don't ever make eye contact with a demon, demons take that as a challenge. _

I knew that, it was the number one rule in demonology class. But right now I didn't give a single fuck, because you know what? This has gone for long enough. Koga growled and the group backed up, leaving Koga and I in a face off.

"You gotta' lot of nerve looking at me right in the eye human." Koga bellowed, I might have looked brave. But my legs felt like jello and I had shoved my hands in my pockets to hide their insistent shaking.

"I just want to get home." I replied before walking around him and his entire group. I didn't have to look back to know that their jaws were probably on the ground. It was unheard of a human to challenge then simply ignore a demon like that, but this was getting really tiring.

I felt someone shove me to the ground and my body fell with a thud. I groaned, my head began to throb and I felt something wet trickle from my nose. Hands grabbed my collar and lifted me up high, I felt my feet dangle in the air and I was looking right at Koga's angry face.

"You think you're gonna get away with that shit?" Koga snorted, my body froze in terror. "You got a lot of nerve, I never thought you, of all humans would stand up to me." He pulled his fist back and it connected with my stomach.

I cried out and felt my stomach curl in pain. I felt whatever food I had eaten this morning come up my throat. "Oh dude she looks sick." A guy joked, but Koga didn't look done. He dropped me back onto the ground and I curled up into a little ball to brace for the fall.

"Dumb bitch!" Koga growled and he kicked my face, it hit me right under the eye. White invaded my vision and I felt more and more jabs. I curled up, putting my head in-between my knees and just waited for it to be over. But the hits kept getting harder and harder, and I began to cry.

I wanted to use my powers, my instincts were screaming at me to. But I knew I couldn't, it would endanger my family, my future. I felt light headed so I guess I was going to pass out, thank kami for that.

"Let's teach this bitch what happens when whores mess with us." I flung my eyes open and screamed when they picked me up and dragged me into the Wacdonalds alleyway. Already some of his crew took out their phones and began to giggle around me.

They forced my legs open and held my arms above me. "Stop! Koga this is getting to far!" I shrieked but that only earned a slap. My eyes widened as the hit had numbed that side of my face.

"Take off her pants, lets see what this slut has to offer." Koga snapped and his goons began to unbutton my pants. "No! Get off!" I kicked one in the face and he yelped, but Koga just punched me in the chest. I felt breathless, the hit leaving me winded. I felt my pants begin to slip off, the camera was rolling and they had it pointed to my face.

"Get off me...please." I wheezed, still trying to regain my breath. But they only laughed and continued to observe my now bare legs. I whimpered as I felt hands slap and pinch my thighs. _This feels disgusting...kami please make them stop. _

"Panties are next and I think I should do the honors." Koga smirked and squatted down before me. I began to thrash around, trying to stop this from happening but I knew I was powerless - that is if I didn't use them.

Koga gripped the waistband; "Get off of me!" I shrieked, power surged through my fingertips burning the guys holding my wrists. They cried out and fell to the ground in agony. The other wolves backed away and Koga pulled out a blade.

He swung it at my neck and my eyes widened. I held my hand up in front of me and a bright purple light flashed in front of me. In an instant I heard screams, the light faded away and was replaced with Koga's group scrambling away from me. I looked down and noticed a pile of ash- a blade sticking out of it.

Fear overcame me and I covered my hands over my mouth to stop the scream from coming out. I just used my powers - in front of demons! I looked back at their goons and saw them on the phone, I know that they were already calling the authorities. "Ma and Bank!" I quickly slipped on my jeans and began to run, faster than I had to make it back home before the authorities did.

I arrived after a couple of minutes breathless, my legs were burning and my breaths were unstable but I didn't care. I jogged up the steps and ran into the house, not even bothering to take off my shoes.

But I froze, in the living room were was a demon police officer standing before me. The house was trashed, holes in the walls and papers and books were scattered all over the ground. The officer had Bank on his knees, his face black and blue and Ma was sobbing.

The officer turned to me, and I immediately recognized him. "Officer Ookami." I murmured. It was Koga's father...and I could tell by his growls that he knew what had happened to Koga.

"Get on the fucking ground human." He hissed and I clenched my fists. "W-What?" I didn't know what to say, maybe there was a chance he didn't know!? But then why else was he be here?

I didn't have time to think when Ookami lunged at me, my heart skipped a beat and I held my hands out in front of me. "Stop it please!" A purple barrier formed around me and Ookami yelped as his skin got burned by it.

He held his badly charred arm and stood up before me. "You're a Miko!" He accused and I began to shake my head. Fear coursed through my body but I brought the barrier down and held my hands in front of me.

"Officer please don't tell anyone please!" I choked out, Bank looked just as shocked and angry at the same time while Ma just looked at me in disbelief. I could already hear their questions, imagined how fearful their voices would be.

Officer Ookami lunged at me again, this time I barely had enough time to dodge so my body slammed onto the wall. He was seething with anger, growling violently and I was terrified to see this side of a demon officer. He approached me, my vision was beginning to darken but my instincts were once again screaming at me to get up and fight.

_I can't. I don't want to hurt anymore people. _His claws dug into my shoulder and it felt like a hot knife being stabbed into my skin. I screamed in agony and automatically my hand grabbed his forearm. I shut my eyes and in a flash of purple he was gone, leaving a pile of ashes before me.

I grabbed my wound and just stared at the wall. My life was over, I already killed two demons with my powers in the past few hours and I could feel my mentality breaking. Bank walked up to me and tore a piece of his shirt, but I didn't react.

"Rin..." He began to wrap my arm, but I could feel how his hands trembled. My heart shattered in a million pieces, _He's afraid of me... _He remained silent, but I knew just how terrified he was.

Bank tightened the bandage, I knew by now I should have flinched and squeaked at the feeling but I was numb from my toes and up.

"Come on, let's sit down." Bank hauled me up to my feet and dragged me to the living room. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to react or anything. I wanted to disappear into the shadows, how could I have been so stupid to use my powers!?

By the time I escaped my overwhelming thoughts Ma and Bank were sitting across from me. Ma's eyes were red and swollen with tears while Bank had just bandaged his forearm. "How long?" My mother croaked.

I couldn't look at her, so instead I looked at my feet. _I'm so pathetic, I can't even look at my own Ma for Kami's sake! _The words filled my mouth but they wouldn't escape my lips, I didn't know how to start or where to start.

"Ever since I was eight." I finally replied and I heard mother gasp and let out a sob. By now I just wanted to melt onto the ground and never hear of this again. My shoulder began to throb and I let out a groan.

I sighed and shook my head, I finally looked up and saw the fear in their eyes. Of course they were terrified, why should I be surprised? Anyone who associated with a Miko is to die beside her. My throat went dry and finally I was hit with reason.

I stood up quickly, running over to Bank and Ma. "We have to get out of here! We can't stay here!" I yelled. But they just sat there, like their feet were glued to the ground. I shook my head and ran to my room, pulling out an old suitcase and began to fill it with my necessities.

My hands were shaking so bad that when I picked up a necklace my father had given me it slipped out of my hands and clattered onto the ground. I just stared at it, what was I thinking? Did I really think I can escape my fate?

I sobbed, collapsing onto the ground. Too much had happened today, and now I expected to lead my family to safety? But where? Where would we live? The tears rolled down my sore cheeks and I could finally feel how my bones ached and the pain in my shoulder was unbearable.

"Suck it up." I chastised, my breath was shaking but I got up and managed to pack up the rest of my things (I didn't have many to begin with) and locked the suitcase. I turned around and opened the door.

I looked up, the moment I did I wish I hadn't.

Police cars surrounded the cabin and about ten were inside the cabin with Bank and Ma in custody. I was speechless, I knew for a fact I couldn't take on more than two.

"Rin, come quietly with your hands in the air." The officer commanded, immediately guns were pointed at me. Bank and Ma looked at me, tears were flowing from Ma's eyes and Bank refused to look at me.

Handcuffs slapped my wrists and I was yanked away. My eyes never left theirs as I was being pulled away farther and farther from them. They blindfolded me and shoved me into what felt like a van.

"Where am I going?" I whimpered, but my only answer was the sound of two heavy doors being shut and the start of an engine. _Bank, Ma, what's going to happen to them? _I leaned onto what felt like a wall and closed my eyes.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was this rushed? I feel like it was...hmmm. <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Heyyy guys! I just wanted to mention that none of this is Beta'd soooo expect many many many errors. I do skim it but I can't guarantee I get everything. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest." <strong>_  
>― <span>Confucius<span>

* * *

><p>It was really cold, my body ached and I didn't understand why, in fact I don't remember anything. Lights flashed on and I squinted my eyes at the intensity, it was blinding and I had to use my hand to block out most of it.<p>

Finally my eyes adjusted and I looked around, I was surrounded in...well white. I looked above me and I saw a window filled with silloutes of people. I also heard the clattering of what heard like someone typing.

"Experiment A113, please turn to the side." A voice boomed and I did as instructed. More and more questions swarmed my head, _Who am I? What is this place? Who are they? _I frowned and turned towards the window.

"Excuse me!" I waved my hand and all the sillhoutes froze as I did so. I smiled, "Can one of you guys tell me where am I? And who am I actually." I pursed my lips and tried to remember something but my mind was blank.

I know I should be scared, but I was really calm. I looked down and noticed I was clad in a white V neck shirt and khaki pants. My hair was loose all around me and I was wearing white sneakers.

They didn't answer me, instead a door beside me that I didn't notice before opened. I looked back at the window but no one seemed to acknowledge me anymore. _So rude. _I huffed and turned around, walking towards the door.

When I entered two men who were demons by the looks of it led me down the maze of hallways. They were dressed in all black and their faces were quite pale. "Where are we going?" I asked, shifting my gaze from one to the other.

Silence. That was my response complete silence. I frowned and decided that they weren't going to talk to me so I might as well remain silent. We kept walking and soon we stopped at another door.

Everything seemed to be white, from the hallways to the doors. They had numbers like '300A' and I looked up at the florescent lights and they weren't as blinding ones in the room. Finally we stopped at a door and I heard chatter and the shuffling of feet.

The door opened to a demoness with blonde hair and blood red eyes. The two men nodded to her and she smiled at me as they left me alone and the door closed. Another door lay ahead of us and the noises of people seemed louder.

"Welcome! My name is Kirara and I shall be your administrator. Now may I have your serial number?" She had her hand on a thin piece of glass. My eyebrows pinched together, _My serial number? _I wondered. Was it the thing they called me?

"Uh, A113?" I recalled, and with a few taps of her fingers she smiled at me. "Yes thank you, please stand on the wall and smile!" She held up the glass and my face reddened. I was really insecure about my smile so I just smirked, after a few moments she put the glass down and out came a card from the bottom.

I raised my eyebrows, I don't recall ever seeing something so advanced. She handed me a pink laniard and attatched the laminated parchment onto it and handed it to me. "That's your ID, it helps you get food and access things like the library." She responded with a smile.

I looked at it and scowled at my awkward smile. I looked so stupid but it would have to do. On it, it said my gender, my serial number and my age. Apparently I was 17, I looked back at Kirara.

"Who am I?" I asked once more, she gave me a sad smile. "I'm really sorry, but I do not know your name. However! I can give you a nickname!" She tapped on her chin for a few moments before beaming.

"How about A!?" Her eyes widened and I nodded. A it is, I guess? I was a little disappointed that she couldn't tell me my name, Kirara didn't seem to know much about me anyway so any other questions would have disappointed me further.

She slid her card over a dashboard on the wall and the doors opened. Immediately I saw people sitting down on tables, trays in hand and chattering away. There were only about 15 people, but they were spread evenly through out the room. The tables were a dull red and the benches they sat on were black.

Everyone paused and stared at us, immediately I shyed away from their gazes. If the picture was really how I looked like then I felt extremely plain, my hair was dark brown and I had light brown eyes. I was pale and I had rounded lips - not heart shaped ones like the pretty girls.

I was thin, not rounded like the Kirara or the other girls before me. I kept my gaze low as Kirara led me to the lunch line and began to babble on how the system works, what was for lunch. I placed my inputs of 'Uh-huh' and 'Oh wow.' when I felt needed.

"Well A, if there are any more questions please don't be scared to ask." She turned and was beginning to walk away, "Wait!" I called and she snapped her head back and excitedly walked over to me.

"Where am I?" I wondered and she pursed her lips, as if she was debating on whether to tell me or not. Finally after a few moments she spoke up; "You are at the Taishou Institution of Science." She replied and turned away, swiftly ending the conversation.

I sighed and turned back, I was left with more questions than answered so I just accepted a scoop of rice, two pieces of chicken and steamed vegetables. Towards the end I recieved a water bottle and I scanned my card on a smiliar looking device Kirara used and the cashier brushed me away.

I emerged from the small doorway and everyone seemed to stare me down. I gulped and began to search for an empty table, and I finally found one, however there was one other woman there.

_Here goes nothing. _I quickly walked over and stood on the opposite side of her. I felt my hands get all clammy and my grip on the tray tightened. Kami I am so anti-social, "M-May I sit here?" I asked, after several moments she slammed the book shut and glared at me.

"You may." She replied, her voice was cold and calm. I sat down and began to dig in, the rice was plain but tasted like heaven since I was so hungry. My face felt hot as the other person across from me stared down.

I took a sip of my water, "Your powers are very strong." She mumbled and I choked on my water. _My powers?_ For some reason that struck a nerve, I didn't know why it scared me so, did it have to do with something from the past?

Her expression grew cold, and she stood up abruptly, "It seems you have not broken from your spell." She muttered before leaving me alone. I wanted to call out to her, but by the way her eyes hardened moments ago I decided it would be best to leave her be.

I looked back at my half-eaten food. My appetite had long abandoned me, but I didn't know when the next time I was going to eat would be. I scooped the food quickly into my mouth, earning myself disguisted stares from the others around me.

I finished and stacked my tray on a table by the bin and headed towards the direction the other person went. I was was lost in a couple of minutes, I would peek in door for door, recieving a few scolds while others were locked.

Another door shut in my face, I had to go through another five minutes of being called 'stupid' and 'impudent human.' I mumbled a few curses under my breath as I turned away and began to walk down the never ending hallway.

"They are dicks aren't they?" I jumped at the voice and spun around. A boy with the same white V neck and khakis was standing behind me. His hair was in a short pony tail and freckles danced across his skin.

"Y-Yea." I stuttered, my heard was still racing from the scare. "I'm Jay," He replied, showing me his ID card, and indeed he was J764. I looked back at him and shyly showed him mine. "I-I'm-" Crap, what do I call myself? But then I remembered what Kirara had called me. "A." I

He grinned at me, giving my back a few pats. "Don't worry, I'll take you to the female dorms." Jay replied before leading me back up the hallway. As we walked I noticed he was tan like me, with chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes. My face began to heat up the longer I stared at him.

"Well A, here are the girl dorms." Jay stopped at two double doors and grabbed my card and scanned it, the doors opened and it revealed a lounge where many of the girls who were glaring at me now sat.

"Thanks." My voice sounded unnaturally high, but I guess it was because I noticed how close we were. And Kami he wasn't ugly, nor skinny. He was fairly muscular with perfect teeth and a deep voice. "Don't mention it, I'll see you around A." He began to walk away and I entered the room.

I walked in and began to explore what wasn't much. The entry way was a room where the walls were gray, it had a tall chestnut-colored bookshelf and a fire place. The carpet was red and the chairs were a black leather.

Girls lounged about, too busy gossiping to notice me, another door - well the only other door was on the right. The door was oak, large and intimidating. I grasped the gold knob and entered.

The room was piled with simple twin beds - about ten filled the room and other girls were here. There was another open door-way which steam was streaming out of. I could only guess it was a bathroom of the sort, the girls in the room looked at me.

Immediately a small girl hopped off her bed and raced towards me. She looked about twelve, she had pale skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were dark but shined with light, "Hello! My name is -" She froze, like she was choosing exactly what to say.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" She held out her hand, I reached out and shook it. She immediately tensed but her smile quickly returned. "Ooh, Rei-san was right, you are powerful." She mused.

I opened my mouth to ask her something but she lurched me forward with strength I was surprised came from a little girl. "You must not have a bed yet, here. You can sleep next to me." Sakura led me to a bed by the corner.

"T-Thank you. My name is A." I replied and her smile grew larger, "Well. If you ever need anything I'll be here, and Rei-san will be glad to help you." Sakura sat on her bed. "Take a shower, you look exhausted."

That's when it all hit me, I felt exhaustion swallow my body. I was so busy trying to figure out where everything was I didn't notice how dark it was outside. I looked under the bed and there I found a small suitcase.

Inside was a purple towel, white toothbrush, toothpaste, my own soap and a spare change of clothes and a sleeping gown. "Thanks sakura-chan." I replied before making my way towards the shower with my necesities in hand.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and slipped under the white covers. By now most of the girls were in bed and the only light available was shining from the bathroom since there were a few other girls getting ready for bed.

I stared at the cieling, Sakura was sleeping soundlessly behind me, the gown was uncomfortable but it would have to do. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness suck me in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And the adventure beings! Leave a review and I will see you guys later :) <em>**

**_NekoxUsa _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ **_I couldn't wait till next week, I was receiving multiple reviews and gahh I hate making you guys wait! I hate waiting for a much anticipated fic all the time. So here you guys go! Sorry if it is really late, but any~who, enjoy the chapter! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong> "Everything is theoretically impossible, until it is done." -Robert A Henlein. <strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, many of the other girls were already dressed and getting ready. I looked to the side and noted that Sakura had gotten dressed and was now making her bed. And the girl I met yesterday was on her already made bed and reading a book.<p>

"Good Morning!" Sakura sung and I groaned, my body ached. Every move caused pain to shoot up my limbs. I don't know what I did in my past, but whatever it was I ended up getting beat up pretty bad.

I grabbed my stuff again and walked to the showers. My legs ached and they felt like they were going to collapse at any given moment. So I entered the shower and turned the water on very hot, I sighed, the feeling of the water running down my bare skin felt refreshing to my muscles.

I rubbed the soap on my shoulders but on my arms I noticed a lot of bruises, I was quickly alarmed and looked at my legs, they too were coated in purple blotches. I tried to remember what exactly happened, but my mind turned up blank.

I let out a groan of frustration, why couldn't I remember anything? What happened before I came here? But my stubborn head always came up with the same answer. Blank. Blank. Blank.

I emerged from the steam and grabbed my clothes, I was grateful I owned the corner because there was an indent in the wall which allowed me to change without anyone seeing my body. I pulled my shirt down and fixed any creases in my pants before going back in the bathroom.

I looked around, the other girls were arranging their hair, pinching their cheeks to get a flush or admiring their body. They were all pretty, and they had curvy bodies. I looked into my reflection and immediately felt insecure.

The other girls were pale with heart shaped lips and perfect skin. While I had tan skin, my face had a few acne scars and I donned a scar on my temple. My hair was a mess, it looked like a ball of tangles.

I combed my fingers through it, flinching at the many knots I had to yank my hand through. By the time I was done it looked tamed - but extremely flat an unappealing. I bowed my head and exited the room and out the double doors.

A few others spilled into the lunch room and began to file into a line for breakfast. The smell made my mouth water, and my stomach clenched itself. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I spun around.

Jay was there, smiling at me. I also noticed the glares that I was receiving from the other girls. Jay, as if sensing my thoughts looked around and immediately the other girls feigned innocence and pretended I never existed.

I turned back around and noticed how much the line had progressed and I quickly rushed to catch up. By now the aroma was killing me, god I was so hungry. "Good morning A." Jay chirped and I bit my cheek to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

"Good morning Jay, how are you?" I replied, giving myself a pat on the back because it came out smoother than I thought it would've. Jay pointed behind me and I noted that no one was in front of me. I hurried and received a scoop of eggs, French toast and a bowl of fruit.

I reached the end and grabbed a chocolate milk and scanned my card. The woman hit a couple buttons and allowed me to walk out. I was about to wait for Jay but Sakura shouted my name and beckoned me to join her.

I sighed and walked over to Sakura and Rei and sat down. Rei glanced up at me but then returned back to her book. _At least she acknowledged me this time. _I turned to Sakura and we exchanged good morning's.

I opened my milk, but someone bumped into me and all the milk splashed onto me. I stood up and looked over and the girl, she just flipped her hair and kept walking. "Hey! That's not cool!" Sakura shouted.

I looked at her, my eyes wide with surprise that she would stand up for me. Sakura sat down and grumbled angrily to herself as I began to dab napkins onto my stained shirt. Sakura ran over to the napkin dispenser and retrieved more.

"Thanks Sakura-chan...for standing up for me." I smiled sheepishly and Sakura huffed. "They are just jealous because Jay is paying attention to you more than them." Sakura said loud enough for the other girls to look at us annoyingly.

"Sakura," Rei chastised and Sakura immediately closed her mouth and bowed her head. "But Rei-san!" Sakura whined, but another glare from Rei immediately squashed Sakura's retort. I smiled, they both seemed like sisters.

"Are you two siblings?" I asked, taking a bite of my French toast, looking around I noticed that Jay was being escorted out by Kirara. His hands were clenched into fists and his body seemed rigid.

They exchanged glances before both turning to me. Sakura smiled, "You can say that." She chirped and I quirked a brow, was there a double meaning behind that?

"Where is he going?" I asked and surprisingly Rei was the one to answer me; "He's going in for an experiment." My eyebrows pinched together, experiment? For what? But the two looked pretty solemn about talking about it, so I just finished my breakfast and we walked back to our quarters together.

* * *

><p><em>White Noise<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light that engulfed me. I tried to bring my hand to shield my face but I was restrained. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked down and noticed that my arms and legs were bound.<p>

There was a steady beep and I looked beside me and noticed a machine showing strange waves. I followed the tube that came from the machine and it was in my arm. My eyes widened and I began to look around.

"H-Help!" I cried, but my voice was hoarse. My throat burned and it was hard to swallow. Someone entered the room and he walked over to the table beside me.

He was gorgeous, a long and elegant face with skin the color of the moon. He had golden eyes and long silver hair, two magenta stripes and a purple crescent moon adorned his face.

He showed no emotion, and I was sure that he was a _**Shinigami**_ or something because no one can be that cold looking. He began by puling out a needle, it gleamed in the light and I felt my face drain of color.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, he approached me. His gaze didn't leave mine and I tried to get out of my binds. He was coming closer and closer and I let out a cry in fear. _No no no no! _He had a nametag.

_Dr. Taishou S _

The needle pierced my skin and I cried out, he pressed the plunger down and my veins felt like they were on fire. The beeping sped up and tears flowed down my cheeks, "S-Stop!" I cried, but he didn't even flinch.

My world was beginning to grow dark and my body felt lighter and lighter. I looked back at him and he was just staring at me, his eyes shined through my haze. _How could something so beautiful be so dark? _

* * *

><p><em>I stood up, I was no longer in the light, instead I was in the dark. I could have sworn I was just with that...demon. But he was no where in sight. Was I dead? I wondered, but I pinched my arm and sure enough I felt pain. <em>

_"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoed and after a few moments the silence returned. I was tempted to call out the doctor's name, but he was so...scary. I hesitated, but he was the one who probably got me into this mess. _

_"Taishou-san!" I cried, but one again I was met with silence. I heard a growl, I turned around and my body stiffened. There was a wolf before me. Slobber was pouring from his mouth and his lips were curled into a snarl, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. _

_I began to back away slowly, but the wolf barked at my movement so I quickly stopped. His hair was standing at end and he looked like he was going to pounce on me at any moment and rip my skin to shreds. _

_I screamed and ran as the wolf lunged, I was sprinting, my heart was pounding in my ears and the adrenaline was making me run faster and faster. I could feel the wolf's breath down my neck. _

_My surroundings soon became the woods, the moon above me and that was the only light I had. The trees towered above us and soon I could hear more and more wolves join the chase. My legs were beginning to burn but I kept pushing so that I wouldn't slow down. _

_I weaved through the trees and leaped over a small stream and collapsed onto the ground. I tried to get to my feet but my foot slipped on the mud by the bank and my face fell onto the mud again. _

_I could feel their warm breaths on me, the wolves surrounded me, stalking slowly around me. I clenched my hands into fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was terrified too. _

_I let out a sob, my face was heating up and I heard one of the wolves snarl hungrily while the others snapped their jaws. I froze, no, this isn't real. This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real. I chanted. _

_I looked up and the wolves growled at me, "You aren't real! I am on a table!" I looked up at the crescent moon, "Let me go Taishou!" I shouted. I didn't know where this courage came from, but that's when a bright purple light erupted from my chest and engulfed me._

* * *

><p>My eyes flung open and I was back on the table. I was still shaking and sweat was coming off me in rivers. I sighed in relief at the familiar office, the demon before me looked shocked.<p>

I smirked, I won. This was all an illusion, I don't know how they managed to make that dream so real, but I was awake and aware. "How did you do that?" He asked coldly. I almost swooned, everything about him was just so...cold, but it was a hot cold...no like cold hot...ah! He was just attractive okay!

My mouth was insanely dry, I guess it was because I was crying and sweating. He narrowed his eyes at me before he pushed a button, "Leave." He commanded and the restraints were gone. I sat up and glared at him.

He didn't acknowledge me so I got off the table, but as soon as my feet hit the floor I collapsed. I groaned, my legs felt like jello and the room was growing hazy, the beeping slowed and the doctor just stared at me.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. My body went cold, Kami what did he inject into me? My eyes fluttered for a second before closing and a heavy feeling settled in my chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Sesshomaru is finally introduced! ^.^ This is kinda going to be slow progressed since the whole light thing has to be explained but I'll make it worth your time guys :) Thanks for the read and please leave a review! <strong>_

_**NekoxUsa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__**Wow you guys 14 reviews I am so happy! Thanks for all my readers and I am excited at the favorites and reviews I am getting from you guys. Here's another chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less." -Marie Curie<em>**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, my body ached and the memories of what happened flooded into me. I looked around, but I was back in my bed. The room was empty, all the beds were made and the room was silent.<p>

_Did I oversleep? _I sat up but immediately my head pulsed painfully, I groaned and settled myself back in bed. Was it a dream? My mouth felt dry, but on cue Kirara walked in with a worried look on her face.

"You okay A?" She gently sat beside me, I licked my lips but words refused to leave my lips. Kirara handed me a cup of water which I swiftly chugged. Relief flooded over me, and my mouth didn't feel like the Sahara anymore.

"T-Thank you. But what happened?" I asked, her red eyes darkened and she looked un-certain. I knew she was hiding something from me, but I kept quite and waited for her answer.

"You rolled of your bed and hit your head." Kirara replied and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Lunch started five minutes ago, if you are feeling well enough you can get up and join them." Kirara replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks." I repied half heartidly and Kirara nodded before leaving me alone again. I looked over at the window, the sun was glowing a bright gold, high up in the sky. _Gold, like his eyes. _I closed my eyes and imagined him once more, his piercing golden eyes.

I didn't feel hungry, in fact I felt nausious. Whatever he injected me with did something to me. First I had that hallucination, then it made my body numb when I managed to break out if it. Whatever that whole...mirage or dream - whatever it was, it had scared the living crap out of me.

_'How did you do that?" _

I pursed my lips, I never got to answer his question. Did it have to do with that purple light I saw in the illusion? What was that anyway? I remember feeling the warmth spread throughout my body and burst out. Then I woke up from that nightmare.

I got up, my head did a sumersault and I leaned onto the wall for support. I slowly dressed myself and I didn't even bother with my hair. I trudged my way to the cafateria and by the time I entered, lunch was halfway done.

I got my salad with a side of grapes and water, slid my card and then found Sakura and Rei. As soon as I sat down I pushed my tray aside and I put my head down. The cafateria was unbearably loud and my head was killing me.

"A-san, are you okay?" Sakura whispered. I appreciated that she was keeping her voice down, but I didn't feel like responding. My eyelids felt heavy so I just let out a grunt. A comforting hand rubbed my back.

"Do you recall anything?" I opened my eyes a little bit, surprised that Rei was the one to ask me that. I nodded my head, "Wolves...and Dr. Taishou-" My heat pulsed and I bit my lip to stifle a cry.

"You are stronger than I thought." Rei murmured, flashes of the lab appeared in my head. My eyes rolled back and I felt my whole body burn painfully. I would black out then wake up moments later.

"Sakura, get Lin."

I blacked out after that.

By the time I woke up it was night time, girls were giggling about while others were showering. My mouth was dry- again and my body ached. I tried to move but it was as if I was made of lead.

Rei was next to me, a cold towel was placed over my head, she was stroking my hair. "Good, your awake." She smiled at me. Now that was really out of character for her. "What's happening to me?" I whimpered.

"We cannot speak of what you recall here, there are too many ears." Rei began, she looked around and made sure everyone was occupied. I felt like I was dying, but at the same time I was wondering how much did Rei know.

"Close your eyes A... and I shall tell you everything there." Rei lulled. I pinched my eyebrows together. "Why should I trust you?" I croaked, god it hurt to talk. Rei brushed back a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Because I am like you." She soothed. I know it isn't smart to trust someone after a few days, but she is the only one who seems to know how things are around here, and I have a lot of questions.

I closed my eyes, and faded away.

* * *

><p><em>White Noise<em>

* * *

><p>At first it was darkness.<p>

There was nothing, like it was what Dr. Taishou's medicine did to me in the lab. I looked at my hands and I was glowing purple, _Like the light! _I remembered seeing a purple flash before the dream crumbled around me.

Then I noted that I was in a well, surrounding me were vines that looked like veins clinging to the walls. Above me was a sky filled with stars, I grabbed a vine and got a foothold. I scaled the vines and by the time I made it to the top my arms were burning.

I collapsed onto the ground with a sigh. The ground was soft and it felt like cool grass under my fingers. I got to my feet and looked around for Rei.

"Rei-san!" I shouted, soon enough the darkness faded away and I was in a field, there was no moon but an endless aray of stars. The golden strands of the meadow danced, but there was no wind.

Around me were wisps of a soft yellow, floating around me. _This place is beautiful. _Surrounding the meadow was a forest, but I don't know where I am exactly so exploring can come later.

"I'm glad you made it."

I whiped around, I was relieved to see Rei, but another woman was standing behind her. Rei had a blue glow while the woman had a pink one. "Hey Rei-san..uh whose your friend?" They exchanged glances.

"Before I can answer your questions. I need to test you." Rei explained, she held out her hand, along with the other woman and immediately a ball of energy appeared in their palm. I pouted, a test?

"A, please do the same." Rei commanded. I held out my hand, unsure of what I was to do next I looked at Rei. "Now clear your mind, and focus on your power." I shot her a skeptical look.

"My power?" I tilted my head and Rei let out a sigh. "The warmth within you...a greater energy." She elaborated and I nodded. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Clear your mind, clear your mind. _I chanted.

I felt it, there was a small warmth inside me. Like the one I felt in the nightmare, but everytime I tried to bring it out, it slipped through my fingers like water. After more trials only to end up in failure, I frowned. "Look I don't think I have that- _power." _I huffed.

Rei and the other woman were waiting, Rei looked kind of annoyed. "I did not expect you to get it on the first try... you can do it A I know you can." She encouraged and I sighed before raising my hand again and closing my eyes.

The warmth was still there, I bit my lip and expanded the warmth. I felt it grow through my chest, and I dragged it out from deep within. It traveled through my limbs and finally to my finger tips.

I opened my eyes and smiled, there before me was a small orb of purple energy. I grinned and looked at Rei, "I did it Rei!" I observed the light, it was cute but it felt powerful. It pulsed before disappearing along with the warmth.

"Don't call me Rei, that is not my name." Rei replied and I looked at her dumbstruck. "Then why does Sakura call you...?" But Rei held her hand up. "I can explain that, lets go to the Goshinboku tree."

Rei and her friend led us past the well which I emerged from and towards the forest. I felt kind of uneasy, the forest was dark and there was a feeling of being watched that made my skin crawl.

It wasn't that far along until we stopped at a large tree, the wisps surrounded the tree especially and I was awed at the height. Rei and her friend sat at the base at the tree and I joined them on the root opposite.

"My real name is Kikyo." Rei - well Kikyo now said. I pinched my eyebrows together, her friend flashed me a gentle smile. "And mine is Midoriko." Her friend replied. Midoriko had long black hair that swept to her hips and bright blue eyes.

"Then why have the fake name?" I asked, and Kikyo smiled, a genuine one. "Well that's a tale I can finally tell you now." Kikyo grinned.

"We once had lives, I was an only child from a humble home. My father worked in the factories the demons had set up for humans to work in." Kikyo began and my eyes flickered with curiosity.

"However, one day we were attacked by half-demons in our home. I at the time did not know I had these capabilities, and had awakened the power within me." Kikyo's eyes were glassy, lost in her memories.

"By the time I regained conciousness, my father was crying and the demons were dead, purified by this power." Kikyo spit bitterly. "Moments later the demon police killed my father...and took me to this facility we reside in now." Kikyo's face twisted in rage and her hands were clenched so tight you could see the white in her knuckles.

"They inject you with some liquid that makes you forget everything except the essentials like speech and movement." Kikyo looked towards the sky longingly. "And for a while, I did forget who I was...but that's when Midoriko appeared in my dreams. And helped me break from the medication's hold on my mind and regained all my memories...however I have a hard time remembering any experiments they conduct on me."

She look at me, her eyes shone with hope. "But you are different A...you recall the experiments, and I know you can break from the medication like I did and regain your true persona." Kikyo grasped my hands.

"You are the deliverer A, you are the one in the one I see in visions break humanity from its slavery, you are the messiah in a sense." Kikyo said with intensity. "Join us...theres a whole rebellion just awaiting for you to appear A, you can save us and change the world."

I didn't know what to say, this all sounded absurd and completely unbelievable. But it explained everything, the injections, the wall in my head that refused me my memories. I brought my hands from Kikyo and stood up.

"I don't think I can accept this Kikyo...this sounds so ridiculous." I forced a laugh, but Kikyo's gaze hardened. "I need some time."

Kikyo looked ready to argue but the woman placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped in between us. "That's fine, I know it is overwhelming...but I can assure you that your training will make you stronger." Midoriko grinned.

I smiled back, I was happy that she at least understood how much I was expected to take in. She turned to Kikyo and told her to take me home. As Kikyo and I walked back she turned to me, "Her name isn't Sakura...its Kaede." My eyes widened, but in a sense I was glad that she wasn't mad at me.

We linked hands and with a nod from Kikyo we leaped into the well. My eyes widened when the ground was fast approaching, but before we could even crash onto the ground a blue light surrounded us.

"Do not mention our real names when we get back, we cannot let the demons know of this place." My eyes widened, they were really being secretive about this...but I guess it was only rational since it was a rebellion.

"I won't say anything I promise." I murmured, I closed my eyes. Finding that they felt like lead all of a sudden, my body relaxed and I soon felt something soft underneath me.

My eyes fluttered open and I was back in my room. The girls were getting dressed and I turned to Sakura to find her still asleep. Kikyo smiled at me as she walked by, and I felt my blood go cold.

_It wasn't a dream._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special shout out to a guest who PM'd me telling me they read my terrible stories. :) <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates recently, school has me busy and I barely have time for myself. Thank you guys for sticking around.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." - Helen Keller<strong>_

* * *

><p>I groaned, my head lolling to the side when my eyes lazily opened. My arm was burning and my body felt like lead. Looking to my sides I noted that demons dressed in black were carrying me out of the dorm. I opened my mouth to say something but my mouth felt so dry, <em>They drugged me. <em>

One of the demons chuckled and glanced at me, his eyes shined in amusement. "Don't worry little one, Dr. Taishou will take good care of you." He smirked, revealing a full set of canines. My face paled and I began to struggle. The demons though seemed unaffected and merely laughed at my attempts.

"Fool, you cannot escape us. You are but a human!" The other cackled. I closed my eyes, _I have to escape._ I focused on the warmth inside me, pulling it out I directed it towards my hands.

Immediately my body fell to the floor and I began to crawl away. Their screams were deafening, but the last thing I would do is go back to that doctor! I pushed myself off the ground and stumbled onto my feet before jogging down the hall.

I collapsed onto the wall and growled, _what the hell did they inject me with!? _I kept following the hallway but that's when it led to a dead end. I cursed and lunged at the last door. I pulled it, but it didn't budge. I scowled and pulled harder, but the door refused to be parted. I looked beside the door and I noticed that there was a small scanner, I pulled out my card and scanned it.

The door made a noise, the color went from white to red and immediately started flashing. Alarms screamed around me and I panicked, I pulled the door once more put it still remained locked.

As soon as I turned around I was surrounded by demons, I gulped and backed up. When my back hit the door I knew I was trapped, the demons around me were doctors, soon another set of demons wearing all black emerged along with Kirara.

"A, calm down please..." She held up her hands and slowly made her ways towards me, "We won't hurt you, just step away from the door and these nice demons will help you okay?" Kirara motioned to the demons in black. I gulped, fear quickly settled in at the thought of that..._doctor _doing something to me.

"N-No...You can't make me stay here!" I shouted, Kikyo's words replayed themselves into my head and I shook them away. "I know that you erased our memories! I remember every experiment conducted on me! I don't have to be here anymore!" I lunged at one of the demons and they quickly moved away.

I kept running through the hole he had just made. But immediately something wrapped itself around my ankle, it burned me and I cried out as my body slammed onto the ground. My chin crashed onto the floor and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I rolled myself onto my back and I was shocked to see Dr. Taishou above me, his claws glowing green. I whimpered as the whip emerged from his claws again, encircling itself around him. "Dr. Taishou I-" Kirara began but he shot her a look that silenced her.

"Bring her back to the lab," He growled and Kirara bowed her head in submission. "H-Hai." She whispered. The men in black emerged from behind her and quickly grabbed my arms. I screamed and flailed around but it looked like it didn't affect them.

They carried me down unfamiliar halls, and by the time we stopped at two double doors I was tired from struggling, so I just went limp. We entered and immediately I recognized this as the room I met Dr. Taishou.

Shivers went down my spine but they slammed me on the table. The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled for breath. A guard revealed a needle and stabbed it into my arm and pressed the plunger.

I arched my back and cried out, my veins were on fire - and I felt my limbs become numb. They restrained my ankle. _No! I will not pass out! _I felt something pulse inside me and immediately the effects evaporated from my being.

With my other hand I punched a demon in the nose and he hissed. I kicked the other in the neck and he fell back grasping his throat. I quickly removed the restraint and leaped from the bed. The demons however were swift, one punched me on the stomach.

I doubled over and pain, the other took that moment to slam my body back on the table. "No!" I growled as they began to wrap the restraint around my ankle once more. One forced my head to the side while the other took another needle.

He jabbed it into my neck and my eyes watered at the pain. Once again my body felt like lead and my eyes felt heavy, my body went limp and they took the time to restrain both my ankles and were moving onto my arm.

"How did she resist one?" One asked as he wrapped the restraint around my arm. I groaned, the place where they stabbed the needle into me still ached. I could feel them tighten the straps and moved to my other arm. I felt something wet trail down my throat and down to the cool table beneath me.

"Stop..." I said through gritted teeth. I managed to punch one in the crouch and he doubled over with a yelp. I could feel my arm again so I ripped through the restraint on my arm and punched the other one in the temple, knocking him to the side.

I fumbled with my restraints till I was free and grabbed a metal knife beside me. The demons turned to me, their eyes red with rage. _Focus! They can't keep you in here! _I forced fear and the pain in my knuckles away, and with a battle cry - jabbed one of the demons in the eye and yanked the knife back out.

He cried out in terror and collapsed to the ground, the other grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. I gasped, dropping the knife and scratching at his hands to let me go, I was swinging my legs but I couldn't reach him.

"I don't know how the fuck you resisted the tranquilizer..." He tightened his grip on my neck and I whimpered. "But you cannot escape me." He hissed. He squeezed relentlessly and my lungs began to burn painfully. Black invaded my vision and I felt myself slipping away.

But my body was beginning to feel numb. _I don't have a choice just do it! _I looked at the demon straight in the eye and focused on my hands.

His eyes widened in fear before he howled in agony. He let me go and leaped to the other side of the room while I collapsed onto the floor. I took a shaky breath of air and looked at him, his hands were burnt - the flesh and meat slipping off like water.

A man rushed in, his face impassive as he gazed upon the man screaming in agony. Then he looked at me and I felt all blood drain from my face. It was Dr. Taishou...my ankle began to sting in remembrance of him.

"S-She's a Miko! Kill her! She has revealed her powers!" He shrieked. I began to tremble, _Kill me!? Is that why we are here? To find out about my power? _I looked back at Dr. Taishou and saw him raise his claws, poison began to ooze from them.

"Display your power vermin." He commanded. All words died on my tongue and all I could do was stare at his claws. _This was so stupid! _He stepped forward but I recoiled myself under the examination table.

_Like that would do anything... _I watched his feet, planted onto the ground like they belonged there before he turned to the wailing demon. "Leave." Dr. Taishou said and the demon crawled away in silence.

_Everyone is so afraid of him..._I began to take even breaths in attempt to calm my beating heart. A clawed hand reached for me and encircled my leg. He yanked me out of my hiding spot with ease and in a second I was hanging off the ground.

Of course who could forget I was in my sleeping gown?

The cloth slipped off my legs and floated in front of my face. I opened my mouth in horror and I felt my face heat up. I tried to move my arms to cover myself but I was immediately slammed onto the table.

I groaned when I felt my back slap the table. He put on my restraints, I was paralyzed, his presence was suffocating and my voice had long vanished from my being.

He filled up a large needle with a blue liquid and forced my head to the side. On instinct I tried to force his hand away but mine were bound to my sides. "Reveal your powers," He growled and the tip of the needle dug itself into my skin.

I bit my lip, I would not scream, I will not give him the pleasure of knowing how much pain he was going to put me through. My eyes darted to his and I smirked, "W-What power?" I teased and his face finally moved.

He frowned.

He shoved the needle in further and immediately pressed the plunger. My blood turned into fire and blood streamed from my neck. I arched my back and screamed in agony, the pain was blinding.

My world was black but I could still feel, I couldn't hear anything but...static. My own voice was drowned out by this noise. I could feel liquid form in my mouth but everything else was engulfed in pain.

What was that noise?

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets, my hands ached because I was squeezing them so tight. I continued to wither but that sound refused to leave my head.

Eventually, I blacked out...and I was almost relieved that I would return to that nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave a review and see you guys next time! <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I was not designed to be forced. I will breathe after my own fashion. Let us see who is the strongest." -Henry David Thoreau<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru glared at the female before him. She was withering, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes rolled back. She was close to death, he could hear the sound of her heart fluttering desperately to continue its function.<p>

She had refused to submit, and if there was one thing that annoyed Sesshomaru to no end was defiance.

He could have killed her, he knew that more than anyone. The law was on his side as well, since there was some physical evidence that she had revealed the forbidden ability to purify demons. And by the look of the injury she had inflicted she was quite powerful.

But she refused to display them once more, instead she flashed him a smile and declined him. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose when she began to scream, what seemed like endless hours before her voice cracked and she was silent.

Sesshomaru grabbed another needle and filled it up with a purple liquid. He grabbed her wrist and injected her with it. For a few moments she squirmed but then her body colapsed onto the examination table with a thud.

He knew she was alive, he could hear her shallow breaths stabalize and her heart beat had steadied as well. Her eyes were closed but her expression was still pain-stricken. Once again he was left with a choice, should he exectute her?

To kill or not to kill, Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and continued to stare at her, his face as impassive as ever.

She was a great danger to society, her ability was rare enough, but the fact that it was so powerful had intrigued him. On the other hand she could live and continue to live a worthless life and waste the air around him. Sesshomaru frowned, he had decided.

She shall live.

Sesshomaru grabbed the tablet off his table and began to document his examinations, he left her status as 'undetermined.' She was a rarity in ability yes, but in spirit she was something fierce.

She had defied him in a way that no demon even dared to think. She had fought for her life, knowing well enough that she probably stood no chance against two full-fledged demons - ogres to be exact.

He pulled up her file, her awkward smiling picture flashed before him. She had common features; midnight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was brittle with little to no shape, and her weight was below average.

He looked at her bio, it listed her blood type, no allergies...but that's when his gaze turned to her name. _Rin? _The Dai Youkai pondered, such a simple name. She gasped and he turned to her.

Her eyes were wide, but when she turned to him her face lost its color. Her lips parted, but no words would form. Sesshomaru snorted at the human female before continuing to search through her file.

She came from a poor family, her father had been taken and executed since he displayed the ability as well. Sesshomaru then gazed at the panting female, her body twitched and trembled and her eyes were dull but wide in fear.

"W-Why?" The human croaked and Sesshomaru turned to her once more. Was she asking why he had allowed her to live? Why he had tortured her? Why had he saved her? Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are fascinating." Sesshomaru turned to the examination table and observed the green liquid on the table. Yes, his own creation. He had called it Tenseiga, it was a unique liquid that's purpose was to revive the dead. Sesshomaru prided himself that science had prevailed once again in society- he would become a god if this proved successful.

The last patient he slaughtered and injected with Tenseiga had perished no doubt. But this human...Rin was stronger in both in mind and spirit. She had rejected all kinds of tests that had easily conquored many others before her. Sesshomaru approached the woman- the vile and needle in hand. The woman narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru - that one look that angered Sesshomaru to no ends.

The door opened, revealing a demoness. Sesshomaru bit back a growl of annoyance before slipping the vile in his pocket and setting the needle down. He turned to the woman with ruby eyes.

"What is it Kagura?" Sesshomaru grumbled and the woman peered behind him, most likely at the human on the table.

"Don't you think it's getting late Sesshomaru?" The woman replied no doubt pitying the human. Sesshomaru looked back and saw Rin glaring at him. "Hn." Sesshomaru replied before begrudgingly pressing the button to free her.

"See to it that she returns safely." Sesshomaru ordered Kagura as he walked by the wind demoness and out the door. The demon lord behind his mask was ecstatic, he had finally found the one. The strongest human to test Tenseiga on.

* * *

><p><em>White Noise<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll join you."<p>

Kikyo looked up at me in shock but that quickly evaporated into content. "I see, it will be a pleasure to have you join our cause." Kikyo offered her a small smile and I returned it with a grin of my own.

Being in the spirit world was relaxing, there was no pain or anything, just a bunch of orbs floating around me. I was free to talk about whatever and do whatever, this felt raw yet I found myself enjoying the feeling.

"I want to know how I got here." I turned to the elder Miko and she nodded. "It is not an easy task, it could days, weeks, months even. Do not get impatient if it isn't immediate." Kikyo warned and I still nodded.

Kikyo crossed her legs and I mimicked her position. "Close your eyes, and take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and I felt my muscles and joints relaxing. All tension had disappeared and all I did was focus on the sounds around us. "Now think back until you hit that wall." Kikyo said coolly and I did as instructed.

I thought back to when I first met Kaede and Kikyo, then back to my first picture. The more I dug, the blurrier those images began to be, I walked myself back down that hallway those demons had taken me and found myself back into the white room where I first opened my eyes.

When I tried to think back on it I hit the wall, nothing would come up. "Now you will need to flare your power." I opened an eye and shot Kikyo a questionable looked to which she rolled her eyes.

"Build up your power, and imagine it is your worst enemy and strike." Kikyo simplified and I nodded.

I closed her eyes and thought about Dr. Taishou, I stood before him and in my hand I held a purple orb. The warmth filled my entire being and I scowled, mentally blasting the stoic demon with my power and something within me shattered.

For a moment, things were filled with darkness. That silence was soon filled with gibberish, voices choired along with that one voice. I tried to decifer what they were saying but everything was so jumbled up I couldn't even understand the language.

_Shut up!_ I screamed but the voices just got louder instead. I cringed and soon my own ears began to pulse. The voices were relentless, shouting while others were whispering, eventually my screams filled the room as well.

Madness, that's what this whole thing was, madness.

Another noise filled the room that sounded much more clearer, puzzled, I focused on that noise and soon enough my eyes flung open. I was relieved to be awake again, but that feeling was washed away when demons spilled into the room.

The girls were screaming while others were sobbing as demons violently ripped them off their beds. "Get up and report to the cafeteria _now!" _They shouted. I leaped off my bed and gasped when Kaede was being dragged by the hair from a beaten Kikyo.

"Leave them alone!" I cried and lunged at the demon. The demon growled and easily knocked me off her balance. Before I could even register that I was on the ground a fist slammed into my face.

Kaede screamed and Kikyo cursed, my eyes fluttered and my gaze blurred. "Enough Takuto! These are Taishou's orders!" Another voice growled. The demon gazed down at me and humphed before stalking towards another.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and my eye stung, I squeezed my right eye shut and instead gazed up at the whimpering Kaede. "L-Let's go." Kikyo helped me up and the I almost found myself tumbling back onto the ground.

When I looked around, Kaede had disappeared. I sent Kikyo a questioning look, but before I could even ask Kikyo's eyes darted to the bed, when I looked over Kaede's thumb poked out from under.

_Oh I get it, Kikyo hid Kaede. _We walked in silence to the cafeteria, I was alerted when Kikyo began to shake. _What is she scared of? _As we entered, all the tables had been pushed to the side and another demon stood upon a podium. By his side was Dr. Taishou and the woman who had escorted me back to the dorms. along with a couple others.

Immediately the doors shut with a thunderous boom, guards blocked all exits, they all seemed giddy and immediately a bad feeling washed over me.

"As you all know, meetings like these are not normal, and I am certain the last time we had one of these, a few of you...disappeared." The man smirked, I looked over at Kikyo and sure enough the woman was trembling, fury evident in her eyes.

"I am a very busy man." The dark-haired demon replied, his crimson eyes circling around the room. "So let's make this quick and simple, which one of you is it?" The crowd grew silent with his words and someone gasped.

The man looked around impatiently, and I was confused. "Must I repeat myself?" Everyone around the room bowed their heads, most growing paler by the moment. "Who is the miko? Come on, we've been feeling pulses for weeks."

No one muttered a word, and the speaker frowned. His eyes scanned over the crowd and when his eyes stopped at mine my body tensed up. His glare was not as terrifying as Dr. Taishou's, but it was just as creepy.

His eyes narrowed, "You." With that, vines shot out from behind him and I didn't react quick enough as the limbs flew past me, ruffling my gown and hair. A shriek erupted behind me and a girl was brought to the front, her torso and arms surrounded by vines.

I immediately recognized her as the girl who caused my to spill my milk when she walked by me. She struggled and flailed but it was obvious that the vines overwhelmed her strength. "Yuri!"

"Five."

People around my shuffled, I clenched my fist. Yea she made me spill my milk but she didn't deserve to die! "Don't." Kikyo muttered and I looked at her, shocked that she would even think about letting her die because of me.

"But-"

"It's one life, you could save millions. I'm sorry but we have to think about what's best." My mouth hung open, how could Kikyo even think about her life like that?

"Two,"

The girl's eyes widened and she franticly clawed at the vines, tears slipped down her cheeks and she began to sob. "Oh Kami, someone please just admit it!" Another voice sobbed and I felt guilty.

"One."

I looked up and the girl's eyes widened, blood spilled from her body as a vine prodded out from her chest. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before she went limp. The crowd erupted into chaos and screams surrounded us.

Kikyo and I linked hands and around us demons began to attack. My body collapsed onto the ground, and I gasped _Kikyo! _I looked up but she had disappeared.

My eyes darted across the room, amidst the darkness I saw many bodies crumble to the ground. Blood flew across the room and all I could hear was my rapid breathing, finally I saw Kikyo on the ground. A demon was hovering over her, grinning maliciously at her wrinkled form.

I scrambled towards her, bodies hitting me from all sides caused me to stumble over my feet. I ran faster and faster, the screams were deafening and the sound of bones breaking made bile rise up my throat.

I finally reached her and that's when I saw the demon claws launch towards her. My body reacted before I could process it. I leaped and covered Kikyo's body with mine, squeezing my eyes shut and screaming.

For a couple moments, I was sure I was dead. But that's when I realized, that there was no pain. I opened my eyes and gingerly looked up.

_He _stood there.

The demon had long vanished and his lips were tugged downwards in some form of displeasure. _Why did he save me? _Kikyo squirmed under me and I lifted my body off hers only to hear her groan.

"Come." His voice demanded, my mouth went dry. What would happen? But another moan from Kikyo left decided for me. I have to save her, I nodded and got up. I placed Kikyo's arm over my neck and proceeded after him. Surprisingly, no one looked towards us. It was as if we didn't even exist, my eyes wandered over to Kikyo and my breath caught in my throat.

She was hurt, badly, and I couldn't help but feel some sort of relief. That could have been me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm super sorry for this late chapter! My charger broke and I ordered one and it came this afternoon and I will also update another chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review :) <strong>_

_**NekoxUsa**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength." - George Orwell_

* * *

><p>I watched his shuffle around the room. He was tending to Kikyo - which I was quite grateful for. But I still didn't trust him so I kept an eye on him. He stepped back and glanced at me.<p>

I pursed my lips, _why did he save me?_

"Thanks." I muttered and he froze, but continued shuffling things around on his desk. I resisted a snort, he was so egoistic it was annoying. But I settled for an eye roll and he seemed as irritated as I was.

"Do not think I chose to save you for a reason." The room immediately dropped a few degrees and I bristled. But then why did he? My lip twisted into a scowl, something wasn't right here.

"Everything in this life comes at a cost." I quirked a brow but leaned back anyway. What was I supposed to say? He had saved Kikyo, even though he didn't have to and tended to her as well.

"What is it."

I knew he was smirking, and that irked me but I knew that I was still fearful, hell, I was anxious when he had first put his hands on Kikyo.

"You will consent and obey my tests." He began and immediately I felt myself shudder. "Why? I mean you already force me in here in the dead of night. What's stopping you?" Oh, where did this courage come from.

He turned to me, his lips tugged downwards and he took a step towards me. I shrunk back into my chair, my hands gripping the sides of the chair.

"And if I refuse?" My voice came out clearer then I thought it would and his eyes narrowed irritably. "You won't." He replied haughtily, I snorted at his response but leaned back.

"I want something in return." He raised a brow - something very uncharacteristic of him. But he sat down and gathered his hands in his lap. I smirked, he was interested - after all he was listening.

I gulped, "I want you to tell me who I am, my name, and how I got here." He seemed as impassive as ever, while I was over here combusting into flames in excitement. If this actually worked, I could remember everything.

He was quiet for a long time, much so that it made me quiver and my hands began to sweat. I felt like he would deny me at any moment, or even worse - hurt Kikyo. I don't think I could handle the disappointment. I know I wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon with all that priestess training, and we needed to leave here fast. That whole spectacle in the cafeteria just confirmed this.

"Hn." He rose from his chair and pressed a button. Almost immediately the woman with ruby eyes and dark hair arrived. I felt a little relief, from the times I met her she seemed pretty nice, she glanced at Kikyo and frowned.

"That damned Naraku, the others are just as bad." She growled and she reached over to Kikyo and gently raised her up and cradled her in her arms. "I'll transport her to a special wing, no one will bother her - not even a demon." Kagura assured and I nodded to her before she exited the room.

He opened a case and I could hear liquid swishing inside. My mouth parted and I took in a ragged breath, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>I sat up with a startled grunt. My muscles were still quivering and the lingering feeling of cold water was still evident on my skin. <em>That was the worst one yet. <em>I shivered, but the good thing was that I escaped.

He began tapping onto his glass, looking at my arm I saw a needle in my skin, along with a machine beeping at me. I groaned, my head pulsed and I rested back down. He was beginning to prepare another vile.

I didn't want to take it, I couldn't take another one. "Stop." My voice quaked and he froze, his face remained impassive but his brisk movements made it clear as day that he was upset. He pressed a button on his tablet and my restraints relaxed.

I groaned and tried to sit up once more, but my body felt so heavy - I couldn't even lift up my head. I cursed and tried again, only to fail horribly. He turned to me, a look of amusement flashed across his eyes and I frowned.

For a few moments he just stood here on his tablet, moving things around and I watched him while I recovered. I was intrigued by the way his fingers brushed against the screen and different colored lights would flicker across his face before returning to its pale color once more.

"What is that thing?" I asked and he turned to me, he seemed surprised that I said anything at all, but once again he paid full attention to me.

He rolled his eyes, "It's a tablet, the doctors use it to record information as well as reference to information." I looked at the glass in awe, it was clear and too thin. I almost doubted him but then again, he doesn't seem like the type to waste his time on a fib.

"May I...see it?" I was pushing it, I really was. After all we barely even talked. I pouted, but he was conducting experiments on me and injecting substances that I practically didn't know what it was.

"No." Was his way of ending the conversation. I sighed and lay myself back on the cold table, I shivered before closing my eyes and praying that the room would stop spinning.

* * *

><p><em>White Noise<em>

* * *

><p>I growled and stood up, the wisps that floated above me dispersed from their uniformity, while Kikyo just peered up at me with a frown plastered on her face. "I'm not getting anywhere!" I snapped, "This isn't working, we have to try something other than sitting here and waiting for me to remember!"<p>

Kikyo let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head in disapproval. "It takes time, A. It isn't something that happens overnight." She chastised and I huffed.

She has no room to talk, she isn't the one being called a messiah. Hell, my future was practically laid out in front of me. If I didn't do everything quick enough I was failing to following my duty, but if I was going too fast I wasn't training my power well enough.

"Whatever Kikyo, I'm going to take a walk." I got up and stomped off, I needed to cool down. I'm not going anywhere and I need to hurry, I can't let everyone die because of me. These little visits were enough to put everyone in danger.

I stopped walking and looked around me. I was surrounded by a lush forest teeming with life. The yellow orbs waltzed around me, elegantly swimming the air. There was no sound of life, but I knew souls surrounded me.

_How come they can do as they please?_ I let out another groan and pushed past the wisps and continued in another direction. After a while there was a small stream and I sat down, since I arrived barefoot I stuck my toes in the chilly water and ravished in the feeling.

For once, I felt carefree. I didn't have to watch my back to check if I was going to be attacked, nor choose my actions carefully to evade a demon's scorn. I could be me, and that's what made me happy.

_But you don't even know your name. _My mind taunted and I frowned once more. No matter how much I denied it, I knew it was true. I was just another clueless girl in the facility. I shivered and whipped to look behind me.

_I just felt hands on my shoulders._ My hands gripped my shoulders and I stood up. _How long have I been here!?_ I panicked and began racing away in the direction I think I came through. My surroundings darkened immensely and swirled around me.

My breathing became ragged and I broke out into a full out sprint. _Where am I!?_ Suddenly my foot hit a rock, I cried out when my body slammed onto the ground. I felt myself tumble down a hill and grunted out when one hit my neck.

_"A!" _

I finally hit ground and I moaned, I could feel cuts sting all over my body and my head began spin. My world was quickly fading and every attempt I made to get up just ended up in more pain. I panicked, I spent too long in this world - and it was probably morning in the real world.

I could hear something faint, a whisper. It sounded urgent and determined to speak to me, I closed my eyes and hoped that I would be back with Kikyo. The world crumbled around me and I felt like I was plummeting down, the farther I went the more feeling I got back in my body. I opened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

I was back at the wing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My internet has been really slow, sorry guys. I have another chapter that's pretty much done so i'll update again. Hopefully there is still good internet connection. Leave a review, <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Early update! _**

* * *

><p><em>"Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice or anything. If you're a man just take it." - Malcolm X<em>

* * *

><p>I stared up at the cieling for the umpteeth time and sighed again for the millionth. It's been weeks since that day, and Kikyo had made it her sole duty to lecture me every time we went to train.<p>

"What is it today?" I humed and Sesshomaru began to fill a needle with another liquid. "It rained." He replied and I smiled. Now I know, I know, you guys are probably freaking out about him answering my question without a thought. So let's get right to it; how did I get the ice prince to speak to me?

For starters, Dr. Taishou has told me that it's been approximatly a month since we began our deal. He would reveal small things like the weather, the time, what he ate before he arrived here. And once - just once, he told me that he lived not too far from here.

I guess he expected me to never escape these walls, so he found no problem in telling me things. But what he didn't know is that I've also gotten better in training. I can now put up a decent barrier, and focus more on my power and I even purified a dark soul I found in the forest.

I looked over to him and watched him put the needle in the bin. I didn't even realize that he already injected me with it. He grabbed his tablet and sat on a chair beside me.

"Do you feel anything?" And on que I shivered, goose bumps rose on my skin, "A-A little tingly." I replied and he typed it in the tablet. His gaze buned into mine and I felt my cheeks warm up. _I never really noticed how handsome he was... _I gulped the thought down and looked at the wall behind him.

His fingers grasped my arm and my breath hitched. My goose bumps doubled and his fingers were setting my skin on fire. "W-Wha-"

"How do you feel?" He whispered and I found myself leaning in to listen. I didn't reply, my mouth was dry and I felt my heart racing as his fingers danced up my arm, past my shoulder and rested them on my collar bone.

I whimpered, this was really unfamiliar. My palms were sweaty and I felt my eye twitch for a moment. He pinched my skin and I yelped, it felt twice as painful as it should have been and he forced my chin to look at him.

"Are you ill?" His voice carassed me and shook my head 'no'. "Hn."

He pressed a button on his tablet and the restraints relaxed in an instant. I got up and sat up on the table, my body was still quivering and I felt like my stomach was tied into knots. I still felt ultra-sensetive and it was really bothering me. Sure, me and Dr. Taishou had often brushed against each other accidently, but it never bothered me, but wait! He actually _touched _me, like it was intended. I blushed even harder and bit my lip.

I guess he didn't want to tell me what it was, all I wanted to do was leave so I hopped off the table and headed back towards the dorms.

* * *

><p><em>White Noise<em>

* * *

><p>Lunch quickly rolled in, Kikyo, Kaede, and I all lined up and began chatting away, life had seemed to return to normal since the cafeteria incident. I was ecstatic to see my favorite food on the menu today - cheesburger with pickles. I slid my card and waited for the group to follow before sitting at our usual tahle.<p>

I took a chomp at my food and grinned, "Mhmm," I hummed at the sour tang of pickles entered my mouth. Kaede giggled while Kikyo scowled at me. "A, pickles are so gross!"

I scoffed, waving my hand in dismissal, "What are you talking about? They are the best!" I took another bite to prove my point and Kaede gagged. "Stop it you two," Kikyo scolded and we resumed to eating.

"May I join you fine ladies?" I stopped mid-chew and glanced up at the strikingly handsome man. My jaw slackened when he flashed his million dollar smile. I nodded - earning a scowl from Kaede as he sat beside me.

I swallowed my food and the man laughed. "Forgive me, I am Roku." The man introduced and I could have sworn I saw Kikyo look up from her book. The man had short black hair tied into a small ponytail and navy blue eyes.

"Don't act like that Kikyo," The man smirked and I gasped. Wait, how did he know her name!? Kikyo glared at Miroku, but the blush on her face didn't escape me. "I thought you abandoned us."

My jaw dropped, why wasn't I told!? The man laughed, "I would never leave such beautiful women like yourselves." At this point compliments didn't work on me and I quirked a brow.

"Ah, Kaede-chan. What a pleasure to see you once more." Roku continued on and Kaede huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not taking to you!" The little girl retorted and the man chuckled.

"Same old Kaede," Roku turned to me, "And whom may I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm A," I looked at Kikyo and sent her glare. She didn't respond and instead seemed fixated on Roku. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my burger as he began talking to Kikyo, I was surprised to see her pretty talkative with the guy.

"I'm afraid I have to go," Roku apologized, I was about to ask why but that's when I noticed that the demons were staring at us. He glanced at me and smirked, "I shall see you again soon,"

I watched him walk back towards a group of males, I only recognized one which was Kohaku. I looked back at my burger and scowled at it, _Tonight's going to be interesting. _

The rest of the day went uneventful, we were dismissed to our dorms and Kikyo had went off into the library while Kaede and I stayed in the sleeping area and sat on the bed. "So," I began, "Who is that guy?"

Kaede rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh, she explained that he was a guy who knew Kikyo from the outside. I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously?" Kaede nodded her head and scoffed. "Yea but he's really annoying, he would always slack off in our training sessions and eventually he stopped coming."

I was about to comment but stopped, wait, Kaede had onced trained too? "You used to train too, Kaede?" I asked, Kaede's smile faltered and she glaced down at her hands. I immediately regretted it and apologized.

"It's fine," Kaede lay back onto her bed, her eyes looked glossy and she seemed lost for a moment. "My dreams are the only place I can see my parents. So I stopped coming."

_Her family..._ I sat back, I wondered how mine looked like. Did I have a father? Was my mother pretty? "It's okay, I understand. If I could remember my family I would do the same," I tried to sound cheerful, I really did, but the thought of not remembering hurt more so than ever. I tried to forget about the whole thing because, well, it was too painful. Training and Dr. Taishou took my mind of things and I was grateful for that.

I shook my head, _Stop it A, _I chastised. I couldn't be moping around, not now since I have been getting better. Kikyo told me that emotions mess with your powers so I might as well stop now.

"I'm sorry," Kaede mumbled, "No its fine!" I laughed rather awkwardly, "Anyway, i'll be going now." I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower I dressed into my sleeping gown and lay back on the bed.

I was pleased to see Kikyo braiding Kaede's hair, Kikyo murmured a hello and I mumbled one back before laying back down. Closing my eyes I relaxed my body, immediately my skin prickled.

_I have to remember._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I mean, you guys can guess who Roku is, right? :D We will see more of him next chapter, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_** _A quick reminder that none of these chapters have been properly corrected by a BETA, I skim, but that's about it. So sorry for any errors._**

* * *

><p><em>"You can close your eyes to reality, but not to memories." - Stanislaw Jerzy Lec<em>

* * *

><p>When I got there I was content, taking in a breath of spiritual air, I began on my exersies. I stretched my arms and legs, grateful that there wasn't going to be any scolding for some time. <em>Now for what I came for.<em>

I walked towards the Goshinboku and sat at the base, if there was anywhere in this whole place where I would feel the most connected - it would be here. I plopped down and crossed my legs, the whisps danced around me and I closed my eyes and assumed the proper meditation position.

Just like I practiced, I managed to draw my power out, but when I tried to grab it, it slipped through my fingers. My face contracted, it was pracitcally hopeless. It slipped through my fingers every time.

I opened my eyes and growled, why couldn't I just grab it? It felt just like water, so how was I supposed to control it? My eyes widened, _What if I could...redirect it? _At this point any idea would be better so I began to meditate.

I thought back, the memories being foggier than before, but I could clearly remember the big things. I remembered my first examination, the first time I met Kikyo and Kaede, then I even went to where I first opened my eyes.

I hit that wall, I breathed in and brought the power to my finger tips. I imagined that it was aimed at a demon, my hands warmed up and I focused it on the wall and fired. Something within me snapped and I gasped.

Images flooded my head, one by one. It was overhwleming, but I stood rigid. I gasped, _Bank! Ma! _I sobbed, my hands were shaking and tears were burning down my cheeks. "My name...!"

How could I have forgotten!? I cried harder, what happened to Bank? Ma? I was about to just run to Dr. Taishou and ask, but I realized that he would find out everything.

I remembered what happened after I got into that truck. I was dragged to a facility and immediately stripped. I remember crying because they injected various thing into me, the whole scene was brutal and I shivered at the memory.

I heard footsteps approaching and I glanced up, wiping the last of my tears Kikyo stared at me wide eyed before sitting down beside me and pulling me to an embrace. "I..." My voice cracked, but Kikyo nodded her head and whispered an 'I know,'

I relaxed and calmed down, she understood. And right now that was all I needed. Soon Kaede came and perked me up. Wiping my tears away I began telling them what happened, Kikyo congratulated me while Kaede screamed in glee.

"What's your name?" Kaede practically begged and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Rin." I replied, enjoying the way it sounded, it was a little plain. But I loved having a name again, being _someone. _

The rest of the day was spent training, my barrier became stronger since I learned to direct and not grab. Kkyo was impressed, for once the day wasn't filled with repremending, this was something I could get used to.

After I finished forming balls of pure energy I stopped with a pant. A clap resounded from behind me and I whipped around, my hands filled with two more. I relaxed and couldn't help but scowl when I saw Roku.

"Nice to see you, Rin was it?" He said with a smile and it took every inch of my will power to not roll my eyes. Kikyo greeted him fondly and immediately began conversing, I was kinda happy for that since I didn't have to talk to him.

_WAIT! How did he know my name? _I turned to Roku to see him and Kikyo laughing. Kaede, like me, was scowling at the guy. "Where you watching us?" I said and Kikyo shot daggers at me, Roku just smirked.

"You are a clever one." He said with a smile, extending his hand towards me in greeting. Being me, I didn't take it and instead quirked a brow, "My name is Miroku, but for obvious reasons it stays Roku,"

I scoffed, obviously the guy was talking to me like I was dumb. But I didn't say anything and instead grabbed the bow and arrow from the ground (was it there before?) And began to practice my archery.

I missed a few - scratch that, I missed every single shot except one. I pouted and turned to everyone only to see their shocked gazes. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked, glancing at the bow and arrow in my hand. "It was on the ground, and I picked it up." I stated and he placed a hand on his head in surprise. Kikyo smiled at me, and for a moment I began to think back on what I did wrong.

"You materialized it," Kaede informed, I was so thankful for Kaede being here. Other wise I would be completely alone with Miroku and it would have taken ages for them to tell me anything.

"I told you," Kikyo poked Miroku, a school girl smile on her face. Everyone turned to me and I felt my face heat up at the sudden attention, "Rin is the one, she is the Miko who will free humans from our slavery."

Something gleamed in their eyes, and in that moment my life was snatched up away from me. I was branded, I couldn't be what I wanted to be. I had to be their savior, and I could not fail. Demons weren't the ones who terrified me, the fear of failing was what truly scared me.

With a sigh, I retrieved the arrows and tried again, _this is going to be a long practice._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize for the shorter chapters lately, I know what I want this story to be, and the plot. But i'm having a hard time filling it in. Next chapter we can start with Sesshomaru's POV. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__** This hasn't been properly BETA'd, so sorry for any errors. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Courage is the most important of all the virtues because without courage, you can't practice any other virtue consistently." <strong>_  
><em><strong>― Maya Angelou<strong>_

* * *

><p>The city life was bustling before the sun even came up. In a ridiculously massive house lay Dr. Taishou - or informally known as Sesshomaru. As usual, he woke up before the alarm. Unplugging the unnecessary object he lifted himself off the bed.<p>

His silver hair rolled off his shoulders and onto his bare chest, and his amber eyes slowly opened. He got up and stretched briefly, his face relaxed for a moment before his stoic demeanor was firmly placed on for the rest of the day.

He glanced at his phone, it was 8:00 exactly - but he knew that. Sesshomaru was what some would call a control freak, he made sure everything was routine. Checking his phone for the time was something already made into a habit, which he didn't mind so much.

He started off the day by taking a steamy shower, washing his hair with shampoo and conditioner he carefully ran his fingers through his long hair. If there was one thing he wouldn't leave the house without doing first, it would have to be properly washing his hair.

After lathering down his body Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower with a white towel just barely masking the parts that defined him as a male, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair.

He was mechanical, routine was a must. He made sure to take about the same amount of time in his daily morning routine, along with properly hanging up every article of clothing he had. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a button down grey shirt and red tie.

As any other species would usually do, he served himself a cup of coffee with five creams and four sugars. He preferred his coffee sweet, which the few who knew were pretty surprised by.

The sound of panting and claws scrambling over the hardware floor alerted Sesshomaru, he turned towards the two dogs who were patiently awaiting their own meal. Ah and Un, the only other organism he had allowed to live in his home.

Briefly caressing them, Sesshomaru fed his loyal dogs and finished the rest of his coffee before heading out. The garage was gigantic, but to Sesshomaru it was practical. It was lined with eight cars and four motorcycles and his three limos.

The demon lord gazed down at the bowing creature, with a nod of acknowledgement, the green creature began eagerly squawking away. "Good morning my lord!" He opened a brief case lined with keys to every vehicle.

Sesshomaru chose the keys to his Hennessey Venom GT since today was a casual day, and his servant Jaken bid him a formal goodbye before he entered the car and drove away.

Sesshomaru was next in line to become CEO of Taishou Co. But since their competitor Kumo Industries entered the anti-human cause, their support skyrocketed where as Taishou Co. decreased. Sesshomaru, being the only child had to take it upon himself to also be an active member, and entered the facility.

Sesshomaru growled, if that damn Naraku hadn't applied for this forsaken place, he would be in his office calmly sipping coffee. His train of through was interrupted when he arrived to the facility his lips twitched, at least there was one good thing that came of this.

He locked his car and shoved the keys into his pockets and glanced up at the building. It was large and an eggshell white, it looked more like a prison than a research building due to the lack of windows and towering fence.

He scanned his ID and stepped into the air conditioned building. Security checkpoint was the first to welcome him. Sesshomaru snorted when the guard requested his shoes and anything that contained metal.

Sesshomaru begrudgingly surrendered his belt, keys, wallet, shoes and coat. There was nothing wrong with it - again, and Sesshomaru retrieved his things and ignored the 'thank you' from the guard.

Sesshomaru stopped by the surveillance room, intrigued by the amount of demons huddling over the multiple screens. He glanced up at the purity meter and his eyes widened for a second before relaxing.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." At the sound of his name, the powerful demon turned and glared at Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't respond and Naraku chuckled at the demon lord's reaction. "There has been powerful pulses all night."

"Hn." Sesshomaru pushed past Naraku and gazed at the screens, all the humans were eating breakfast, and demons were listening in to the audio. Sesshomaru's amber eyes darted across the screen until he saw her.

There was a large smile on her features and her eyes shined brilliantly. She was eagerly chatting away, her dimples even coming through. Sesshomaru immediately relaxed, he knew she was the one.

She was releasing those pulses in her sleep, and when the demons find out, she will be slaughtered. She brushed back a rebellious strand of hair and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel captivated.

She was the girl who had proved stronger than anyone else in that building, she had easily refused the chemicals he had injected into her. Not only that - but the drastic effect her powers had on demons would terrify any other.

Except him of course.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out whom Sesshomaru was staring at to no avail. He scowled, but it immediately disappeared when Sesshomaru turned around and exited the room.

He was more than annoyed when Naraku followed him, he turned swiftly and shot daggers at the demon. "Today, we are conducing experiments on all patients. Be prepared, for I will be supervising."

Sesshomaru caught the double meaning and bristled, but he said nothing and turned away from the no doubt smirking demon. He was infuriated, his own experiment would be interrupted for that..._scum. _

He stomped back to his room, flaring his aura to tell his co-workers that he wasn't in the mood for any chatter. He arrived at his examination room and began to pull up Rin - the human's files. This was under strict lock, and only he had access to it.

Clicking heels approached the door, Sesshomaru quickly closed everything up and instead began organizing the vials that came to him today. The familiar scent of perfume entered his senses and a slight breeze came through.

"Kagura." He addressed curtly and the woman approached him. Her eyes were a blood red and hair as black as ink. It was pinned into a formal bun, and glasses frame her face today. She smiled, her red lips revealed white teeth.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Her velvety voice would have infatuated any other demon. To Sesshomaru, her charm had no effect, so he merely nodded and she sat down in one of the chairs across from him.

"Those pulses have been happening for weeks," She frowned, her own brow furrowing at the next sentence. "It's been occurring since..." She trailed off, she saw his hands clench into fists and decided to trek further across the line.

"Whom?" He dared, Kagura flinched but pity found its way onto her features. "Your secret is safe with me." She whispered, almost bitterly before leaving the room. Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling, did he not hear her well? _She almost sounded jealous._

For the next couple of hours, Sesshomaru spent it going over records. He had even went as far as searching into Rin's past. From police reports, she had used her powers against a chief of police and his son.

Then there it was, the execution of her family. Sesshomaru opened the video and stared, it was a public execution, so naturally there were demons recording. The first to be executed was an old woman, her eyes were swollen from what he assumed were tears. Her head was bowed, and her eyes uncovered. Naturally, that was the punishment any human associated with a Miko was to receive. He watched as in two commands, the soldiers raised their guns, and aimed at the small woman. Her eyes widened and she glanced around, fear latched onto her face.

The video ended and Sesshomaru sighed, he wasn't anti-human as you would think. Yes, he found them disgraceful, but that did not mean he encouraged the public torture of them. Sesshomaru read the brief news report following, the brother - was still at large.

Another pair of footsteps lurked dangerously close to his door, Sesshomaru suppressed the snarl and closed up the documents and locking them up. The foul scent of miasma entered the room and Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled before he turned in his rotating chair and stood up.

Naraku entered with a triumph smirk on his face, "Are you ready?" He asked cheerfully, Sesshomaru merely snorted and snatched the briefcase of vials he had been offered by Naraku.

He began preparing the needles when Naraku disappeared, Sesshomaru almost felt sorry for whomever was going to be assigned to him. Something within him clawed fearfully, _And what if it is Rin? _

His blood ran cold, but he shook off. It was highly unlikely that it would be her - of all people. He heard the shuffling of feat outside , the sound of a slap and the yelp of a struggling female alerted his senses.

"Let me go!" The voice cried, Sesshomaru's fears were confirmed. He suppressed the growl and placed on his mask of indifference before facing the trio. Naraku was smirking in the corner as Rin was forced into his line of sight.

She looked up at him, a look of horror than anger quickly flashed by her face. She gnashed her teeth together and struggled, Naraku's smirk widened while Sesshomaru's frowned deepened. It took everything within him to not rip the demon away from Rin and rip his throat out along with Naraku.

She was effortlessly slammed onto the table and restrained before she could catch her breath. _She is not as idiotic as I thought. _Sesshomaru had expected her to lash out with her powers, but here she was. Appearing to be as weak as any other human woman.

Another machine was wheeled in, and Sesshomaru's fury only increased. At the increase in his aura, the assistant had escaped the room along with the other who pushed in the device. Naraku eyed Sesshomaru at the suffocating demonic energy but still bore his mask.

Sesshomaru was infuriated, that machine was used by the humans fifty years ago on the insane. And it is rumored to distort your memories and your perception. The chain of curses that were flung out of her mouth brought Sesshomaru out his thoughts, Naraku was standing over her in a taunting manner, his grin now reaching his ears and he whispered threats that made her eyes narrow and her hands clench up into fists.

"Hook her up," Naraku barked but Sesshomaru didn't move, he was being defiant, some would even say childish. But he would not subject Rin to anything that could interfere with his own project.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, but Sesshomaru caught the double meaning. Naraku wanted to see his infatuation - if any with the girl, be revealed. Sesshomaru frowned, his amber orbs darkening.

"That machine is illegal, Naraku." Sesshomaru retorted, and Naraku chuckled. "Electroshock therapy is the only way to make them admit to their actions. Or is there something between you and the human?"

Sesshomaru knew what Naraku was trying to pry out of him, but he wasn't the least bit interested, if anything he was just irritated even more. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, her solemn expression could not hide the fear hidden within her eyes. Her heart beat was erratic and she was sweating, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"I have nothing to do with the girl."

Naraku smirked, "Then do it."

Sesshomaru had no choice, if he refused, it would prove that he was some how involved with Rin. Sesshomaru said nothing as he grabbed the appropriate wires with the suction cups on the end and attached them to her.

Her eyes silently pleaded with him, but Sesshomaru had no choice. Their eyes met as he connected the last two thongs onto her temples, she winced at the slight pressure but never broke from his gaze.

"Inject her." Naraku commanded as he watched the situation unfold between them. Sesshomaru hesitantly grabbed the needle filled with a clear liquid, this would assure that she would not completely fry under the severe shocks.

She sucked in a breath of air as he plunged the needle within her and emptied it. She didn't deserve this, and she was _his _to test on. Not this mongrel.

Sesshomaru stepped back, her eyes squeezed tightly and Naraku flipped levers on the machine before flipping a huge switch down.

A lightbulb went out and her screams filled the room. The voltage crackled through the air and her body was lurched off the table, Sesshomaru stood there, his heart beating faster as he watched her wither in agony.

_No._ Sesshomaru watched as Naraku stopped the first shock and she plopped down onto the table. A groan escaped her lips but Naraku roughly grabbed her face and snapped it towards him. "Who is the Miko?"

She whimpered, but not another sound escaped her. After a few agonizing seconds he lurched his hand away and went back to the dial, "Your amperage will be increased girl, I strongly suggest that you tell me."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, "N-Never." She croaked. The snap of the dial assured Sesshomaru that it was now at 77mA. He knew that she would be in extreme pain, and death was now possible.

Naraku flipped the lever once more, Rin's screams filled the room. Sesshomaru pierced his palms in with his claws in order to stop himself from ripping off Naraku's arm. But after a few more agonizing seconds, he stopped and she was on the table.

Her body was twitching and tears were now rapidly flowing down her face. She couldn't take another, Sesshomaru turned to Naraku but found him already stalking towards Rin. "Who. Is. It." Naraku repeated, a more venomous tone taking over the amused one he had just moments ago.

"I...don't...know." She gasped, but the sarcasm in her voice was but a whisper. Naraku caught it and arched a brow, "Is that so? How _unfortunate." _Sesshomaru watched as Naraku turned the dial to 300mA.

The lever was pushed and the lights began to flash. Her screams broke out, but this time her body was reacting on its own.

But the same amount of time went by, a but slower than what he would like. But Naraku stopped and glared at the girl, "I will be taking my leave, Sesshomaru."

Naraku shot a glare at Sesshomaru before leaving, when the door was shut Sesshomaru bolted to Rin's side. Her heart beat was fluttering, and her breaths were coming off rapid as sweat slid down her temples.

Sesshomaru quickly removed the straps and practically ripped the plugs off her before flaring his aura. Her eyes opened for a moment, the fear in her eyes dimmed and a faint smile reached her lips.

"Your name...is Sesshomaru." She whispered, "But you're not a killer." She murmured before going limp. Sesshomaru stepped back and allowed her to rest. He didn't understand why she interested him so. Or why he found himself so angered that Naraku had inflicted so much pain.

However, he was certain that he cared for her - for _Rin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review! <em>**

**_NekoxUsa_**


End file.
